The Mission
by ruueee24
Summary: Uchiha Itachi has been assigned a mission by the Hokage, however, after someone attacks one of the Noble Clans, his mission changes. Slow burn! Constructive criticism welcomed!
1. Prologue

Out of all the places he has been to, the Hidden Leaf Village is his favorite; it is full of amazing scenery, delicious food, and strong ninjas. But of course he would say that, after all he is the Hokage.

And this village is his home.

He loves and cares about his people as if they were his family, and if he could, he would do anything to protect his family.

But he can only do so much.

The war devastated the village. He saw many great people die. His students and their students fought endlessly to protect the village, but war is ugly.

Many children were orphaned, women became widows, and men would bury what remained of their fallen comrades.

So it always pained the Hokage when he would see the children in the academy. Such innocent beings preparing to fight for his home and village over petty wars and politics.

However they were ninjas, and that is how it is.

So every time he met with his youngest ANBU member, his fears became reality.

A child who has witnessed the worst of mankind. A child who has killed for the greater good of his home. A child who was robbed of his innocence because everyone wants to use him.

**A/N:**

**Hello! Thank you for reading this, makes me happy :').**

**For this story I refer to ANBU divisions. There are seven division and they are listed in no particular order:**

**1\. Falcon Division:** Specialize in hunt and disposal of enemy ninja. These ninjas are considered to be Hunter-nin, they are usually the ones that go after missing nin and people found in the Bingo Book.

**2\. Owl Division: **Stealth and Information Retrieval. These are the ninjas that gather information about everyone and everything, and are rarely caught.

**3\. Bear Division:** Protection and Investigation. These ANBU members excel at investigating and uncovering information, as well as defending their village.

**4\. Cat Division:** Stealth and Assassination. Those in this division are considered to be powerful ebcause they will go after everyone that is considered a threat to the village.

**5\. Frog Division: **Medical and Crises. These ninjas are combat medics and fight as good as they heal, and are mainly support ninjas.

**6\. Wolf Division:** Torture and Interrogation. Similar to the Frog division, those in this division are support ninjas and are well acquainted with the human body. However they use that knowledge to inflict pain to get inforamtion.

**7\. Dragon Division:** Organization and Gathering. Those in this division are mainly captains in an ANBU team, and/or are ambassadors because of their people skills and skills. They can be manipulative with their words

**CREDIT TO THE NINJA ENCYCLOPEDIA WIKI FOR THIS INFORMATION**


	2. I

**A/N:**** This story somewhat does not follow the canon Naruto story. First of all, the Uchiha coup' de at has not happened, the war, however, has happened. All of the Noble clans in this story, (Aburame, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Uchiha) are separated from the village**** (like how the 2nd hokage seperated the Uchiha clan). **

**Another note, currently in this time period, Hinata is 12, and Itachi is 15.**

**Thank you****.**

The hidden leaf village is home to hundreds and thousands of ninjas including being home to one of the strongest clans ever, the Uchiha clan.

The Uchihas are fearless, many ninjas avoid them at all cost in order to preserve their lives. Only the truly insane would fight an Uchiha one on one. It is even rumored that their eyes are painted by the blood of their enemies, and depending on who is talking, it's a fact.

Inside the clan is a young boy who is feared and respected by all. The moment he was born he is considered to be a child prodigy. From graduating the ninja academy at the age of 6 to becoming an ANBU captain at the tender age of 13. This boy is Itachi Uchiha. The pride of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi is now 15. He has successfully completed tens and hundreds of missions (having a success rate of nearly 100%) and along with his other achievements, Itachi is a strong candidate for ANBU director (the only factor holding him back is his young age).

He has always been viewed as mature and intelligent, with high expectations set no matter where he goes. And after completing said expectations, they become more ludicrous and difficult— not that he complains (or is it that he is not allowed to complain?).

The young ANBU captain is now preparing for his next mission— an assassination. The current Hokage and ANBU director had not disclosed to him the details of who he is to kill (his best guest being someone whose threats have gone too far) however, they did reveal to him the length of the mission, a week.

It isn't peculiar for an assassination mission to take so long. Usually it is the preparation that takes the longest, trying to sneak in, keeping track of where the target's family and guards are, in order to avoid detection.

It was never fun when a child would walk in on their dead parent, or sometimes parents. It was much more painful to be within earshot of the unknowing child.

Nonetheless, it doesn't matter, an assassination is simply that, an assassination. The riddance of an evil being who threatens peace. This wouldn't be his first, and it most certainly won't be his last.

Itachi finished packing and with a sad smile, slipped on his mask and reported to the Hokage.

...

Hiruzen frowned as the young ANBU member materialized in his office. It always pained him to see such a young boy doing a dangerous mission but they both knew that it was the consequence of being a ninja.

"Weasel. For the past few months, the OWL and the BEAR divisions have been tracking and gathering information about one of the Leaf villages most infamous enemies, Masao."

Itachi tensed at the information and gulped. Masao is notorious for nearly destroying the village. Their last attack was devastating to the village, because of it they lost the fourth Hokage along with thousands of lives. Hundreds of buildings and homes were reduced to dust and the village nearly fell out of existence.

"A few days ago we found that 'Masao' was, in fact, one of the most beloved and respected clan leader, Hiashi Hyuuga." A somber look fell onto the Hokage's face but was quickly replaced by a stoic expression.

"After a long discussion with the elders of Konoha, we have decided it is best that we—"

"Hokage-sama! There has been an attack at the Hyuuga compound!" The door to the room slammed open revealing a terribly exhausted and injured Jonin.

"What?!"

"It is estimated that... around 3 explosions have... happened in the compound, over 20 members ….are reported to be injured and a half of them... have life-threatening injuries." The Jonin clutched his bleeding arm.

"Weasel, report to the Hyuuga compound immediately! The mission is postponed until further notice!"...

The once beautiful household was now covered in red and orange flames. Couches, pictures, and memories were eaten away as the fire danced through the Hyuuga compound. Many were able to evacuate, however, there laid one girl inside the flames.

Hinata Hyuuga laid inside her room. Every second that passed made it harder and harder for her to breathe. Thick black smoke covered her entire room.

Yet the Hyuuga did not move.

She was fully conscious (if you consider 'fully' as half awake) and aware of the situation around her, and yes it did occur to her that if she wanted to live she needed to leave. However, as much as she wanted to escape from this horror— she couldn't.

She was unable to move. Her body and limbs felt like lumps of lead, and tears streamed down her face.

She knew that she was going to die, and as much as she wanted for someone to dash in and save her, she knew she couldn't depend on that happening. She needed to think of a plan.

"Byakugan!"

She activated her doujutsu and began to look for an escape route. She looked at the locations of all her doors and windows that lead her outsid— blue.

She couldn't see.

She couldn't see the doors, nor the windows that would be her escape route. All she saw was blue haze floating all over her room, and it covered everything.

Her eyes widen in shock, she has never seen anything like this before!

'Chakra' she thought.

She diverted her eyes from her chakara filled room and began to look at her body hoping there was a way to get rid of her paralysis.

Her body was also a shock to the Hyuuga! She noticed that almost every chakra point was blocked, and if it weren't for the fact that she is near death, she would have smiled with joy. This meant that her paralysis was reversible! However, it also meant that whoever did this was either a Hyuuga member, or at least knew how to disable chakra points.

She brushed that thought aside and tried to unblock the chakra points. She focused her chakra on her shoulder hoping that she would be able to unblock it and move her arm. All she needs is to have control of her arm to (hopefully) get out.

She felt dizzy, nauseous, and exhausted. The lack of clean air caused her to deactivate her doujutsu. Her room felt even hotter than before, she couldn't see anymore, nor was she able to breathe right.

Her head was spinning, and she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she was able to hear was the faint sound of her door breaking open.


	3. II

Itachi laid on his bed replaying the events of last night.

He found the Hyuuga heiress unconscious in the middle of her room, which would have been considered normal— if it weren't for the heavy smoke. But what Itachi found odd most of all, was that she was on her bed— as if she was merely sleeping.

The next thing he noticed was the chakra that was all over the room. There was no way it could have been from the heiress, it was too much chakra for a mere 12 year old. Also, there were no other ninjas that were there before him (at least to his knowledge), if there was, she would have been saved long before he arrived.

So it lead him to believe that the chakra came from the smoke. Out of all the rooms he dashed through, hers was the only one that was completely filled with smoke. But why?

Why would the attacker only fill her room with that odd barrier? According to what he saw, the purpose of the smoke seemed to only confine her to a certain location. So what was their goal? Did they want to kill her, or was it a kidnapping gone wrong?

All these questions ran through his head giving him a headache.

He let out a long sigh before returning to sleep.

* * *

"Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi turned around to analyze the Panda ANBU. This particular ANBU is from the BEAR division, which specializes in protection and investigation. He sighed as he anticipated for her report, "Continue Panda."

"It seems that there were three bombs planted throughout the Hyuuga Compound, which all—"

"Thank you Panda, however, we are aware of the bombs, what we need to know is who planted them and why."

The ANBU nodded, "My team and I have come to suspect Deidara, a rogue ninja from the Hidden Stone Village, and—" The ANBU paused and felt uneasy.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, current Clan head of the Hyuuga Clan."

A sense of shock and disappointment ran through the Hokage's body, "Explain".

The ANBU sighed and she began to reveal the results of her and her team's investigation.

* * *

The next day Hinata Hyuuga awoke inside the Leaf Village Hospital. Her head felt as if she had been slammed against the ground, not only that, but her body ached and was sore.

She sighed and rolled over to her side only to be met with immense pain. She groaned in response to it. She tried (and failed) to ignore the pain and attempted to remember what happened. The events of that night felt like a dream. A nightmare, however, instead of a monster chasing her, it was the horrendous feeling of being trapped and helpless.

A tear fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes, allowing for the darkness to sallow her up. More tears fell from her eyes as she thought about all the scenarios that could have happened. What if she was never able to escape? What if no one came to rescue her? What if she-

"Hyuuga-sama" a voice cut through her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and quickly wiped away her tears— or at least that's what she wanted to do. Instead, she froze up at the voice behind her.

"Are you alright?"

The voice sounded cold and sharp, yet oddly kind.

She felt herself relax a bit at the question and whispered an answer.

"Excuse me?"

She froze up yet again and after a long and uncomfortable silence, she mustered enough courage to answer him.

"Y-yes"

* * *

The Uchiha stared at the scared Hyuuga that laid before him. He knew she was lying by the way she was crying earlier, and at how she began to shiver after answering his question.

Ever since the attack on the Hyuuga compound, Itachi has been assigned to protect and guard Hinata Hyuuga. As an ANBU Captain and a member from the CAT division, this would be considered an insult to him (or to any ANBU member in such a situation) not only that but it is the complete opposite of the division he is apart of.

A deadly assassin protecting someone? It nearly made him laugh. It was unheard of.

Itachi brushed that thought away as the heiress began to move.

He noticed her red puffy eyes and her worried expression. He noticed how she flinched in pain every time she moved, her hair sticking to her skin and the droplets of sweat on her forehead.

He frowned. She reminded him of his younger brother, Sasuke. They both were around the same age, with chubby round faces, and an aura of innocence.

"Stop moving," he said closing his eyes.

He heard a small gasp escape the Hyuuga before she muttered an apology.

This made him frown even more. But he let it slide.

His job is to protect her from the supposed terrorist Hiashi Hyuuga— (and any other enemies) he wasn't there to become friends with her. He just had a mission.

A mission that will last quite some time.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you found this chapter enjoyable :') Please let me know what you think so far. This originally was meant to be a quick one-shot about Itachi but now its something more!**


	4. III

**A/N: I realized that I made a mistake in the previous chapters, and I have fixed it. Itachi's mask is a Weasel, not a cat. **

Hinata Hyuuga.

The heiress to one of the Leaf Village's most powerful and oldest clans, the Hyuugas. Though it is not directly said, the Leaf Village pride themselves for having the noble clan.

The Hyuuga clan is full of ruthless ninjas that exceed in nearly any task that is given to them. Each mission is carried out by precision and grace, something only few ninjas can do. Their all seeing eyes knows no boundary, uncovering all secrets that lay before them.

Similar to their Uchiha counter parts, no one dares to fight a Hyuuga. Many have died from a single touch of their finger, and most rue the day they come across paths.

Rumor has it, that the Hyuugas are soulless creatures who merely care about power and wealth, and depending on who you ask, they are exactly that.

They have a reputation of being heartless and cunning, which every clan leader has lived up to. And as heiress, Hinata Hyuuga is expected to demonstrate the same ruthlessness.

Which the Hyuuga elders doubt she would.

That is why the moment she entered the hospital they were furious! How dare she get hurt! She is the heiress! She should have found a way out somehow!

Not only that but she was found to be sleeping?! Can she not wake up during an attack?

Unacceptable!

Was she that weak?

They expected her to recover the moment she went into the hospital. They want her training! As heiress, she cannot lay in a hospital bed being useless!

They were furious.

But their anger went unheard.

It was pointless.

The elder's permanent scowl worsened each second Hinata was gone.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes only to be assaulted by the brightness of her hospital room.

She has been in the hospital for a few days now, feeling only anxious and worried. Her body was still sore from the attack, and pain shot through her whenever she made any sudden movements. However, at the moment, her current physical state was the least of her problems.

What happened to her family? Her father? Her sister? No one had visited her, which would only add to her already worsening anxiety. Did they get hurt? Are they- No. She would not finish that thought.

She was all alone in the room, with only her mind to accompany her.

Occasionally she was relieved of her loneliness whenever the ANBU member visited her.

She found it odd (and nerve wrecking) that a member of ANBU would come and visit her. She found it even more strange when she realized that it was the same member each time.

The first day she spent inside the hospital, she never really questioned who or what the voice was in her room. In her defense she was in too much pain (not to mention exhausted) to really pay attention. The first time she actually saw him, she was surprised that it was an ANBU member.

The ANBU member was just like any ninja from that division. His face was shielded by a porcelain mask with red markings and was always silent whenever he visited her. At times he was so quiet she would forget he was even there.

Now, the ANBU member was silently sitting in her hospital room. Hinata couldn't see his face—obviously due to the mask that shielded it— but that didn't stop her ever growing curiosity. She nervously stared at him with hundreds of questions running through her head.

Should she ask him about her family? Are they okay? Is he allowed to talk? Should she say something? If she does, what would she say? Would he even—

"Hyuuga-sama, if you have a question please ask it. I do not appreciate being studied." The ANBU member said, interrupting Hinata's thoughts yet again.

Hinata shivered at the sound of his voice, and felt embarrassed that he caught her staring.

"S-sorry ANBU-san"

The ANBU member glanced at her (or at least that what she thought he did) and began to speak again. "Hyuuga-sama, what is it that you are curious about?"

Hinata felt her face redden yet again, "M-my family" she said in a half whisper. She determined that was the safest topic she can ask out of all the others.

"Some of the members of the Hyuuga are currently in the hospital, and the rest are recovering at several other locations." The ANBU member looked at her, his mask now facing her as he awaited for more questions.

"T-they're not at t-the compound?" Hinata asked.

The ANBU member stayed silent for a moment before answering her question, "The Hokage ordered for the Hyuuga clan to be moved away from the Hyuuga compound, as so that ANBU can conduct their investigation, as well as ensure the safety of the clan."

Hinata nodded taking in all the information. It scared her knowing that ANBU needed to protect them. Especially if they're ninjas that can see everything and everyone in a second.

Hinata thought about her family again and sadly smiled at his response. It hurt her to know that some of her family was also in the hospital with her. She wondered whether her father or sister was among those stuck with her. She hoped not.

As if reading her mind, the ANBU member answered her question.

"The clan leader and second daughter are okay, they received minor injuries and are currently resting."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, glad that they were okay. However, that was short lived as more questions came up, the main one screaming in her head: What happened?

* * *

Itachi internally sighed as he stared at her. He would answer one question hoping it would put her at ease, however with each question he answered the more worried she got.

"Hyuuga-sama, please rest. It is not wise to fret over such things, leave it to us to do that," he said warmly. He felt somewhat bad for the Hyuuga heiress. She had been attacked in the comfort of her own home, and now she is alone. With her only company being a stranger.

Hinata still looked uneasy but she took his advice and closed her eyes. Itachi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw her body relax.

He frowned realizing how uncomfortable he made her feel. From the moment she first noticed his presence she has been rigid and tense. Her anxiety built up and enveloped the room, making even him feel a bit uneasy.

His frown deepened the more he thought about her discomfort and noted it was unacceptable.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading and stay safe everyone!**


End file.
